1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical composition for protuberance of epithelium, which comprises a solution comprising a polysaccharide or a salt thereof, wherein the solution has predetermined properties. Also, the present invention relates to a syringe filled with the medical composition.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
When it is necessary to apply a medical treatment to epithelium, e.g., when it is necessary to excise epithelium, the treatment can sometimes be facilitated by distending (elevating) the epithelium.
For example, endoscopic mucosal resection (hereinafter also referred to as “EMR”) is a method in which mucosa, such as digestive tracts, changed into a morbid state is excised by an operation using an endoscope without ventrotomy, which is carried out by excising the region of mucosa changed into a morbid state by hooking the region with a wire loop attached to the tip of the endoscope. In order to improve efficiency, workability and safety of the operation, attempts have been made to develop a method for distending (elevating) a mucosa region changed into a morbid state by injecting a high molecular polymer solution into a lower layer of the mucosa region changed into a morbid state.
Gastrointestinal Endoscopy, 50(2), pp. 251–256 (1999) discloses that 1.0% sodium hyaluronate solution was used for elevation of mucosa in EMR, and discloses that it was administered using a disposable syringe.
Also, the same reference discloses that “a hypertonic saline and epinephrine” and “a hypertonic saline with epinephrine and 50% glucose” have been conventionally used for elevation of mucosa in EMR.
Furthermore, Gastrointestinal Endoscopy, 50(5), pp. 701–704 (1999) discloses that a 0.5% sodium hyaluronate solution containing a small amount of indigocarmine dye was used for elevation of mucosa in EMR, and that it was administered using a 5 ml capacity syringe.
Although EMR is an operation using an endoscope, a part of vital tissues must be removed and, when burden to patients is taken into consideration, it is preferable carry out the operation as quickly and securely as possible. Thus, great concern has been directed toward the development of a composition for quickly and securely carrying out medical treatments of epithelium, including the EMR.